Les Talas Attaquent
by Lonely Icey Wolf
Summary: Gladiateurs Déchainés
1. Tala se clone, maudit moron!

NA : j'devrais arrêter de faire des fics oO' lol, bon je fais ce fic a'ec Lonely Icey Wolf...plus connue sous le nom de Sarah icit :P  
  
Sarah : lol les Tala attaquent!!  
  
NA : ouin.....bon on possède rien pentoute a pars l'idée, pi est au ¾ a moi!!!!  
  
Sarah : ¬¬' et Tala est au 4/4 a moi?  
  
NA : ..non, moitié, moitié!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Noami Azuki, auteur inconnue et probablement nul, était assise dans son laboratoire secret-pas-si-secret-que-sa, entrain de faire des modifications sur une de ses inventions quand tout a coup...  
  
Sarah : NOAMI!!!!! ^__________^ devine qui j'ai trouvé????  
  
Noami : ARGH!!!! SARAH!!!!! JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS ME DÉRANGER QUAND JE TRAVAILLAIS- qui????  
  
Sarah : ^________^ Tala!!!! **tire Tala par le collet jusque dans le labo**  
  
Noami : o_O où tu la trouvé?????  
  
Sarah : ...ok, ok, je l'ai kidnappé, mais c'est pareil!!  
  
Noami : -_- j'aurais du savoir...pas grave, doooooone!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah : :) non!! Je trouve, je garde!!  
  
Noami : Hey!! C'est pas juste!!  
  
Pendant que les deux se... 'chamaillait amicalement' Tala explora le labo. Puis, une grosse lumière bleu, parce que j'adore le bleu, et pi un gros 'CLONAGE' se firent voir et entendre.  
  
Noami : O_O!!!!! Merde!!!! Y'est rentré dans ma machine a clone!!!  
  
Sarah : oO ta une machine a clone??  
  
Noami : vi...et d'autres trucs, mais bon, c'est pas le moment!! Si Tala se fait cloner-  
  
Sarah : Sa va être le paradis!!!!  
  
Noami : -__________- NON!! Plus qu'il y aura de clone, plus y seront méchant!!!!  
  
Sarah : ...et Tala est pas vraiment gentil de nature...O_O!!! TALA!!!!! **cour mais Noami l'arrête**  
  
Noami : -_- c'est de l'autre coté  
  
Sarah : --' pas de ma faute, avec tout les cotés ici...  
  
Alors les deux filles coururent et virent des milliards de clone de Tala entrer dans une autre machine et disparaître.  
  
Sarah : oO merde  
  
Noami : Ma machine a voyager dans le temps!!! Merde, Sarah, faut retrouver tout les clones avant qu'il détruise le passé, le présent et le futur! Déjà que la Terre n'était pas charrier avec les humains...  
  
Sarah : Pourquoi nous??  
  
Noami : Nous...et Tala!!! **tire le vrai Tala** tu aide!! Et euh... pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre!! **transporte Kai avec ses pouvoirs d'auteurs magique** ^________^ magie!!  
  
Kai : qu'est ce que je fait ici?? Valkov??  
  
Sarah : Noami, t'a oublié quelque chose, ta pas ton permis!! -_- y va y avoir un effet secondaire!!  
  
Noami : .....espérons qu'il devienne plus intelligent?? ^^'''''  
  
Kai : **se transforme en Chibi Kai**  
  
Noami : et non...^______^ mais il est mimi!!  
  
Sarah : vraiment...pourquoi je suis amie avec toi? Non seulement t'es folle et t'es stupide!!  
  
Noami : Aucune idée...mais la il faut sauver le monde!!  
  
Sarah : C'est mal partit...  
  
Noami et Sarah avec Tala et Chibi Kai entrèrent dans le dôme argentée et....  
  
Sarah : oO comme on fait pour savoir ils sont où??  
  
Noami : La machine nous emmènera à tous les endroits où il y a un clone...mais sa peux prendre des années pour TOUT le trouvés! Y'en a combien, Tala?  
  
Tala : ._. 999  
  
Noami : -__________- 1000 avec toi, plus que 999  
  
Chibi Kai : oO sa va être long  
  
Sarah : génial...bon, on y va?  
  
Noami : :) vi!! **pars la machine**  
  
Machine : Temps.... An 0  
  
Noami : O_O dans le temps de Jésus?? JE SORS!! **se fait retenir par Chibi Kai, Tala et Sarah** pas Jésus!!! Non!!! Surtout pas a sa naissance!!!!  
  
Sarah : TU RESTES!! **les portes se ferment** oo' ta plus le choix  
  
Noami : sniff...au secours  
  
**Ils arrivent à l'an 0 et se font éjecter de la machine qui s'en va**  
  
Sarah : O_O!! On est pris!!  
  
Noami : Non, on pourra se transporter que quand les clones de Tala ici auront été annihiler...il y en a qu'un, génial!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
NA : ..........Sarah va me tuer.....po grave!!!!! ^________^ review s'vous plait!!!!  
  
P.S. ^_~ go, Sarah, Go!! 


	2. L'an de Jésus, Sarah se rabaisse

Sarah : Aye! Tu m'as rabaissée au dernier chappie!!!!!!!!!! è_é  
  
NA : Ben c les droit de l'auteur! ^^'''  
  
Sarah : Et je ne sors pas d'un anime! ¬¬'''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Le groupe de jeune gens atterrirent sur la terre ferme et celle de Bethléeme.  
  
Sarah : Ahhh! C'est quoi s't'endroit là! Oo''  
  
NA : On est en l'an 0, à Bethléeme ¬¬'' quoi tu ne le savais pas!? oO'''  
  
Sarah : Non! J'te signale que je ne suis pas exactement chrétienne!! è_é  
  
Tala : Alors t'es quoi au juste!  
  
Sarah : NON!!!! J'suis bouddhiste!!!  
  
NA : Avez-vous fini, on a des clones à aller trouver!!!!!!!! J'veux pas vivre et mourir ici!!!! Grouillez vous le cul!  
  
Sarah : ¬¬'''  
  
Donc, ils partirent tous visité les lieux. Pendant le chemin Sarah n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre.  
  
Sarah : Aye mes pieds sont tellement en compote que j'l'ai sens plus.  
  
NA : T'as tu finis de te plaindre!!!  
  
Sarah : J'ai mal au pieds!!!! J'veux faire une pause!!!  
  
Tala : J'me demande pourquoi j'm'ai embarquée dans cette histoire avec eux!!!  
  
Sarah : Parce que ya un niaiseux qui est rentrée dans une machine à cloner! Mais ça me dérange pas si ya au moin un beau mec qui nous accompagne ** s'attachant au bras de Tala ** (Non j'agis po de même d'habitude, j'me rabaisse mé bon...........)  
  
NA : Aye! Yé po juste à toi! ** détache Sarah de Tala ** Grouille **  
  
Sarah : Mais jai mal aux pieds!! Sibouère!  
  
NA : On sen fou grouille! Il faut trouver les 999 Tala!!!  
  
Sarah : J'en ai une meilleur idée! ^____^ ** tire Tala par l'oreille se dirigeant vers quelqu'un pour lui demande qqchose **  
  
La personne : shanunsa (jsais po si y parle po francais ou il le parle réellement mé bon ^^'''')  
  
Sarah : Avez-vous vu une bonhomme qui ressemble à lui comme deux gouttes d'eaux? ** en ignorant ce que la personne a dit tentot **  
  
La personne : Un? Dhjvnekh!  
  
Tala : Selon moi il ne parle pas ton language!  
  
Sarah : ** regarde Tala furieusement ** Quoi? C'est plus dur de ce que s'a en a lair!  
  
NA : Ha! T'as même pas su trouver la solution, t'es rien qu'une retardatrice!!!  
  
Sarah : ** totallement offensée ** QUOI?!? Moi au moin j'm'ai proposée!  
  
NA : ** embarque dans la bagare avec Sarah **  
  
Chibi-Kai : ** regarde la bagare ** Ya quelqu'un hyper laid au cheveux rouges qui vient de passer juste là!  
  
Tala : C'est mon clône! Et même si c'est pas moi j't'interdit de dire LAID!!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah : ** tirant les cheveux de NA ** Quoi?  
  
NA : ** la main dans la face de Sarah ** Ou ça?  
  
L'individu aux cheveux aux cheveux rouges couraient dans les rues de Bethléeme comme un voleur.  
  
Sarah : ** se relevant ** Faudra pas le tuer ou le frapper dit-moi!!!!  
  
NA : Biensure que oui!  
  
Sarah : Non y sont trop cute!!! =^_^=  
  
Chibi-Kai, NA & Tala : ¬¬''''  
  
Sarah : Quoi ne me regarder pas de la sorte c vrai!  
  
NA : Ça va être ta fête!!! ** en s'adressant au clône **  
  
Sarah : Tu va lui ammoché la figure!  
  
Tala : ¬¬''' J'tavec une folle!  
  
NA : N'oublie pas que ces notre ennemie ¬¬''' et que les destin du monde est entre nos mains! Mais avec vous ses entres les mains de niaiseux!  
  
Sarah : Aye!  
  
NA : Et en passant je n'amocherai pas ton chère Tala! Il faut seulement le réintègré dans cette machine!  
  
Sarah : ah! Ok! ^^'''  
  
NA : Yarrête po de bouger le criss!  
  
Sarah : Pas de problème!!!!!!! ** sautant sur le clône qui est en faite le vrai **  
  
Tala : Aye tu va me lâcher! J'sais que tu m'apprécies mais faut pas exagérer! X_X  
  
Sarah : oups! Désolé!  
  
NA : ¬¬'''''  
  
(crime jme rabaisse tout seule mais rassuré vous jsuis pas de meme!!!)  
  
** Sarah ressaute sur le clone comme une sauvage pour l'immobilisée **  
  
NA : Bravo, Sarah! ¬¬'''  
  
Sarah : Merci! ^^''  
  
** Le clone réintègre la machine **  
  
NA : Et un de moin!  
  
Tala : Eurk! J'ai limpression qu'on est dans POKÉMON!!!  
  
Sarah, Chibi-Kai et NA : -_-'''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Sarah : Hola! J'm'ai pas mal rabaissé donc ne croyez pas que je suis aussi jeune!!! Et folle!  
  
NA : Pas sure! ¬¬'''  
  
Sarah : J'vais te tué Noami! Sérieusement c po vrai que j'agis de la sorte! Fake Noami c à toi de faire la suite! ^___~ bonne chance!  
  
Sarah & NA : DES REVIEWS NE SERAIT PAS DE REFUS!  
  
Tala : ¬¬''' vous avez l'air de deux connes!  
  
Sarah & NA : oO''' 


	3. La préhistoire est nul

NA : Re!!!!! Bon, on y va vite, mais Sarah peut pas attendre -_-  
  
Sarah : niah!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Le groupe se firent transporter dans la Préhistoire...ou pour les idiots le temps des dinosaures ^_^.  
  
Noami : -_- des dinosaures?? On va mourir...ya combien de clone ici?  
  
Tala : 2  
  
Chibi Kai : Des idiots.  
  
Tala : Oh, toi!! _) muahahahahahahaha! Ils ne me trouveront jamais!! **a veille de partir une éruption volcanique**  
  
Noami : NON!! **essaie de pogner le clone de Tala mais il se sauve et elle tombe presque dans le volcan sauf que Sarah la retiens** X_X maman  
  
Sarah : -_- tu m'en dois une!!  
  
Noami : vi...  
  
Chibi Kai : **fait tomber le clone de Tala et le rentre dans la machine** C'est fait!!  
  
Noami : Hé, mais...-_- Tala y'en a 3!! L'autre il...x_X oh non  
  
Sarah : Quoi?  
  
Noami : Y'est dans le volcan!!  
  
Sarah : O_O!  
  
Noami : Il faut que je le pogne sur la roche la! ...  
  
Sarah : ok! Ben, j'ai été heureuse de te connaître!!  
  
Noami : -____________-'' **lance une corde au clone qui remonte dessus** Tu crois, vraiment, que je ferais sa??  
  
Sarah : ...ben oui!!  
  
Noami : -_______-'' bon, **rentre le clone dans machine** C'est fait!!! Maintenant on peut y aller!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
NA : A toi Sarah!! ^_~  
  
P.S. chapitre court et stupide, je sais -_- Oh, vi, REVIEW!! 


	4. Pharaon clôné

Sarah : Héhé! Voila la chappie 4 ^_____________^  
  
Tala : Non! Pas encore ces deux la!  
  
Sarah et NA : è___é  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Après avoir trouver le clône de Tala dans le préhistoire le groupe de jeune gens fut transporter dans un champs ou plein de gens travaillait comme des fous.  
  
NA : Non! On est où dites-moi!  
  
Sarah : Facile on est en Égypte Pharaonique!!!!  
  
Tala : ¬¬'' Et d'où sort tu ça!  
  
Sarah : Quoi tu doutes de moi! è_é  
  
Tala, Chibi-Kai et NA : Oui!!!  
  
Sarah : Hey! C'est de la matière d'histoire! Vous sa vous êtes surement icconu puisque vos petites cervelles ne gère pas ça! è_é  
  
NA : J'm'en vais seulement en secondaire1 ¬¬  
  
Sarah : ben c bo!  
  
Chibi-Kai : On crève!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tala : T'as tu fini de te plaindre, j'po capable d'entendre ta voix fatiguante!  
  
Chibi-Kai : Hmmph!  
  
Tala : Grr!  
  
NA : ** claque la tête des deux gars ** Avez-vous fini faut à chaque fois que j'entende vous deux vous engueuler comme des chiens en train d'abboyée!  
  
Tala & Chibi-Kai : x_X Ouch!  
  
Sarah : ** éternu ** Acchhoummm!  
  
NA : À tes souhaits! ¬¬  
  
Sarah : Acchouum!  
  
NA & Tala : À tes souhaits ¬¬  
  
Sarah : ** sur le point d'éternuer **  
  
NA, Tala & Chibi-Kai : À TES SOUHAITS! è_é ** perdant patience **  
  
Sarah : Désolé shu allergique au herbes. (jle suis pas mé bon) On est entouré dherbe!  
  
** Un homme au regard sévert arriva **  
  
TLM : ** regarde l'homme **  
  
L'homme : Que faites-vous là!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi-Kai : uh? On vient juste d'atterrir d'ici! oO'' Oh merci monsieur vous faites de lombre!!!  
  
NA : Hey! Parlez sur un autre ton! ** totallement offusquée **  
  
Tala : J'te conseille de te taire avant que ça dégénère! -_-''  
  
Sarah : Moi j'suis de son avis! ¬¬''' ** en éternuant **  
  
NA : Ouais tu l'es tjrs parce que.........  
  
** L'homme fouetta tout le monde **  
  
TLM : OUCHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
L'homme : Esclave vous n'avez aucun droit d'insulter vos supérieurs par conséquences vous irai faire un tour chez notre roi tout puissant.  
  
** Des homme arrivèrent et amenèrent les groupes de jeunes gens **  
  
Sarah : Ça c'est de ta faute!!!! ** en s'adressant à NA ** ** éternuant **  
  
NA : Désolé! ^^''  
  
Sarah : désolé nos sommes ficelé et forcé à marcher! Et t'es seulement désolé!  
  
Tala : Pove moi! Sarah me kidnappe, après j'embarque dans une criss de machine à cloner, pi on est rendu icite!  
  
Chibi-Kai : Et moin donc! -___-'''  
  
L'homme : Taisez-vous et marchez!!! ** fouettant tout le monde **  
  
TLM : YEOOUUUUCHHH!  
  
Sarah : Aye! Là! J'vais avoir des bleus partout si vous continuer dmeme monsieur!  
  
L'homme : ** regardant Sarah furieusement **  
  
Sarah : ^^'''' c'est bo.............  
  
NA : ** se retournant vers Sarah ** ¬¬'''' y fallait que tu sortes ca!  
  
Rendu à destination, ils arrivèrent dans un temple immense, se tenait au fond du grand temple un homme assis sur son tronne vêtu d'une tunic égyptienne.  
  
Chibi-Kai : Nooooooonnn! Fallait ke Tala sois le pharaon! Pourquoi pas moi!  
  
Tala : Parce que ta po le look idéal pour ça! Et moi j'suis plus beau.  
  
Chibi-Kai : Tu veux tu voir ki à le meilleur look!  
  
Sarah : arrêter!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vous vous engueuler chaque 5 minutes! Ça vous dirais po de vous taire un moment ayez donc pitié!  
  
Tala & Kai : Pourquoi pitié? ¬¬  
  
Sarah : J'tanné d'vous entendre! Mes oreilles vont tombé!  
  
NA : Arrêtez et penser a notre but principal! Les gars avec leur envie primitif!  
  
Sarah : Mais j'soutient Tala kan ya dit que yavait le meilleur look! ^^  
  
Chibi-Kai : oO'''  
  
Tala : ^^''''  
  
NA : ¬¬'''  
  
Le clone (ou pharaon) : J'l'ai condamne à la peine de mort!!!  
  
Sarah : Non t'oserais même pas! ** Sarah se retourna vers Tala derrière lui ** J'savais po que t'étais aussi cruelle dans ton passé antérieur! ¬¬'''  
  
Tala : -_______-''' uh? Si tu le dis  
  
NA : ** ayant un idée derrière la tête ** Uh? Oui, avant de nous achevez pourrions nous avoir le grand honneur que vous nous ameniez pour nous faire achever!  
  
TLM (sauf NA) : NOAMI!! oO'''''  
  
NA : ** en chuchotant ** J'ai un plan lorsqu'il s'approche on le ligotera pour le capturer en tourna autour de lui avec nos liens!  
  
Sarah : Bonne idée j'te soutient!  
  
Tala : ¬¬''' cool!  
  
Le clône arriva et les groupe la ligotta avec les lien avec lesquelles ils étaient attachés.  
  
Le clône : NON VOUS M'AUREZ PAS COMME ÇA!!!!  
  
Sarah : Muwwahahahaha!!!!!!! ** riant comme un manique traumatizant le clône et tlm **  
  
NA : ¬¬''' uh? Ouais du sérieux! ** fixant le clône ** tu retourne chez toi bébé!!!  
  
Chibi-Kai : La problème maintenant c'est kon est tous attachés l'un sur l'autres à cause de tentôt! ¬¬'''' J'étouffe x_X  
  
Sarah : Tala fait attention tu m'écrase!!!!!!!! x___X  
  
Tala : T'es obligé d'hurler!  
  
Sarah : Oui, j'vais mourir!  
  
NA : Sarah tu m'écrases!!! x___X  
  
Chibi-Kai : NOAMI TU M'ÉCRASES FAIT UN RÉGIME!!!!!  
  
NA : Non mais!!!!!! Pour ki te prends tu!!!!!!  
  
Chibi-Kai : Pour personne c'est moi ki supporte votre poids c'est moi qui est en dessous!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X_X  
  
Sarah : Pove Kai! ¬¬''''' Bref, ce que jai a dire c que Tala c lui qui a été épargné! C'est lui qui est par dessus nous! (ne pensez po croche!!!!! Plizzz)  
  
TLM (sauf Tala) : x_X  
  
Tala : ^^''''  
  
Sarah : Comment fait-t-on pour nous détaché? Oo'''''  
  
Chibi-Kai : X_X shu mort ne me demandez po!  
  
NA : Pove Chibi-Kai yé tout effouerait sous notre poids!  
  
Tala : ** en baillant et en se pognant le beigne ** lalalala!  
  
TLM (sauf Tala) : TAYEULE!  
  
Tala : ^^''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Sarah : ¬¬''' le fic shu encore le plus ridiculisée dentre tous!  
  
NA : ^^ lol c po moi la ridiculisée pour une fois!  
  
Sarah : Tayeule! En 2k, Noami tu fera la suite!!!! ^____________^ Et bon ne chance muwahahahaha!!!!!! 


	5. Le trip POKEMON!

Max: ..JE FAIS LA SUITE! ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Après que tlm se soit détaché (je sais po comment pi men caliss!!) sont arriver dans...daaaannnss...  
  
LE MOYENNE ÂGE!!!! =D AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Noami: CRISS!! J'AI JAMAIS VOULU ALLER DANS CTE PLACE LO!! .___.!! On la étudié en 6e pi c plate en mort!!  
  
Sarah: Oh, ta yeule ou j'tenfonce mon poing dans le plus profond de ton cul!!!  
  
Noami: A commence a être vieille celle la --  
  
Tala: Bon, on fais quoi??  
  
Clone avec des dents toute jaune: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Noami: ...¬___¬UU  
  
Chibi Kai: **se cache derrière Noami** ;_; y fait peur!!  
  
Sarah: Beurk, tu connais po l'hygiène dentaire!!??? T'es clone son dégueu!!  
  
Tala: ¬¬ S'po ma faute!!  
  
Noami: -- Si ce l'est.  
  
Sarah: Oh, vos yeules, faut pogner le clone!!  
  
Clone: **ki dors dans crasse oh beurk**  
  
Noami: C CRISSEMENT DÉGUEULACE!!!!! __  
  
Chibi Kai: **vomit sur le clone**  
  
Noami: T'aide po lo!! --  
  
Sarah: J'TOUCHE PO A S'T'AFFAIRE LA!!  
  
Tala: ¬_¬ Moi non plus!! Criss c dégueu!!  
  
Noami: =D **sort une 'Tala-Ball'** MWUAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Chibi Kai: X3 Pokemon Rippoff!!  
  
Noami: ^^ **lance la ball pi 'attrape' le clone** MWUAHAHHAHAHAHA!! JE SUIS LE MAITRE DE TALAMON!!  
  
Tala: La chuis insulté!! -_____-!!  
  
Sarah: AAH!! o_o J'pensais qu'Tala était dans Beyblade moi!! Mais s'tun pokemon?? OH OUACH J'AIME UN CRISS DE POKEMON!!  
  
Chibi Kai: ¬____¬UU Ouin, c'est sa, pi moi chu la reine d'Angleterre!!  
  
Sarah: o_o VOTRE MAJESTÉ!!  
  
Noami: -________- STI VOS YEULES!! **continue a attraper les Talas** J'en ai 9 sur 10!! Ou est le 10e??  
  
Tala: Lui? **montre un gros Tala style 'big boss' dans les jeux vidéo**  
  
Noami: ...Ah, fuck. **regarde Chibi Kai** GO CHIBI KAIII!!!! XDDDDD  
  
Chibi Kai: CHU PO UN CRISS DE POKEMON!!  
  
Noami: XD T'es un bishimon!!  
  
Chibi Kai: YA 28586 FOIS MA TAILLE!! KESSÉ TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE??  
  
Sarah: **qui a capturé le clone ya 5h** ¬¬ vous avez bientôt fini???  
  
Noami: ...Oh. Ta fini!! O_o..  
  
Gros gros gros gros gros big boss Tala: **sort de nulle part**  
  
Tala: Comment on a fais pour le manquer??? O_o Y'es plus gros Tyson!!  
  
Noami: XO CRISS DE CHIEN SALE!! TU SAURAS QUE TYSON EST MAIGRE!!  
  
Sarah: Woah les nerfs criss!!  
  
Chibi Kai: Toi pi ton yaoi!! -____-  
  
GGGGGBBT: ????  
  
Noami: =D JE SAIS COMMENT L'AFFAIBLIR!! **montre une photo de Tala pi Kai qui se french**  
  
GGGGGBBT: AAAAHHH!!! CHU TROMATISÉ!! **tombe**  
  
Chibi Kai: -- **passe sa 'Bishi/Tala-Ball' a Noami**  
  
Noami: XDDDD GO BISHIBALL!!!!! **attrape Tala**  
  
Tala: Fuck que je suis insulté  
  
Sarah: **qui se fesait les ongles** Ta tu fini???  
  
Noami: XD RIPOFF POKEMON PAWAAAAAAA!! On peut tu faire sa avec Digimon?? PI YU-GI-OH?? PI INUYASHA??  
  
Chibi Kai: -___- c'est pas gagner!!  
  
Tala: **regarde Sarah qui fait sa pétasse** Maudite pute!!  
  
Sarah: DE QUOI??? **saute sur Tala pi lui 'enfonce son poing au plus profond du cul'**  
  
Chibi Kai: OH OUACH!! CHU UN ENFANT MOI!!  
  
Noami: ¬___¬ ... =D GO SARAH GO!!!!!!!!! MWUAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHSHAHAHAH!! **tombe dans un trou (pokemon!! XD)**  
  
Chibi Kai: -- Sa va être ki la team Socket??  
  
Ryou: **super gêné habillé en Jessie** Nous somme de retour X_X  
  
Tyson: **essaie de se tuer** -- Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!  
  
Ryou: X3 Afin d'enculer le monde de toute part!!  
  
Tyson: Oh, ouach!! XD Et de les tuer un par un!!  
  
Ryou: X3 RYOU!!  
  
Tyson: XD Tyson!!  
  
Ma chatte mimi: et Mimi!! X3  
  
Sarah: Oh, fuck, la c trop!! Fuck sti d'tabarnac!!  
  
Noami: X3 MWUAHHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Est ce que y vont battre la team Socket?? Duuuh!! Est ce qu'ils vont capturé tout les Tala?..  
  
-- Je crois pas non!! La suite au prochain chapitre!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max: XD DES REVIEWS SERAIT PAS DE REFU!!!  
  
Sarah: **complètement honteuse** oh, ouach, pokémon!! X_X 


	6. Le régime est NULEUH!

Sarah: J'FAIS LE SUITE SA ME TENTAIT TROP!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬'' C moi ki devait le faire mais javais po trop envie donc jte le laisse!  
  
Chibi-Kai: Yeah! X3  
  
Maxou (Noami): *prends chibi kai* TOUT CUTE -^_^-  
  
Sarah: ¬¬''' *prends Tala* TOUT GROS GRAND PI TOUT CUTE! ^_~  
  
Maxou: oO'' Okayyyyy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LE RÉGIME XD  
  
Tala: OO'' C KOI LE TRIP ON ES OU?  
  
Sarah: oO''' NEIGE FUSIL GENS AK DES TOQUES BIZARRES QUI COURT COMME DES FOU!  
  
Chibi-Kai: *traumatizée se cache derrière Maxou* Oo''  
  
Maxou: Pove Chibi Kai! NON MAIS! è_É  
  
Sarah: Where are we? ?_? *pogne qqchose de sont sac* O_O  
  
Tala: ¬¬ koi! On est en russie pendant le régime russe! XD AU SECOURS!!! ^_^ ENFIN DE RETOUR DANS MON PAYS!!!  
  
Sarah: _ SHUT UP!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬''' PATHÉTIQUEUH!  
  
Sarah: O_O'  
  
Tala: *se fait tirer dessus a un poil* O_O''' NO WAY C PLUS MON PAYS!!  
  
Sarah: ¨_ FUYONS!!!  
  
Maxou: Muwahahahahahahahah! *prend chibi kai tromatizée pi pitch des tomates sur les soldats* XD MUWAHAHAHA!  
  
Sarah: _ MAXOU SONT ENRAGÉS! MDRR PK C TJRS TOI QUI FAIT CA!  
  
Chibi-Kai: OO'' MAXOU ARRÊTE!!!  
  
Tala: O_O *tombe dans un trou*  
  
Sarah: TALA! O_O'' *regarde dans le trou * Veux po descendre c trop noir et profond!*  
  
Maxou: *donne un kick sur Sarah qui tombe* -_-'' vla va le chercher ton ptit loup sale din canaleuh!  
  
Chibi-Kai: O_O'' POVE EUX!  
  
Maxou: Naaan!  
  
Dans le trou...  
  
Sarah: *se bouche le nez* EURKKKKK!!! QUEL ODEUR! *se fait pogner par qqun*  
  
QQun: *cours et la kidnappe*  
  
Sarah: O_O''' TALA! *regarde la personne* Tala? ¬¬ mais que fais-tu déguisé en soldat russe maudit?  
  
Tala: ¬¬ shui habillé en soldat russe *accent russe*  
  
Sarah: O_O'' *remarque qqchose de bizarre* Ta po autant daccent russe dhabitude! _ c po toi le vrai et bo TALA!  
  
Tala: ¬¬ of course i am!  
  
Sarah: NO! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!!  
  
Tala: --  
  
Sarah: TAaaaaaaaaaaaaalaAAA AIDE MOI!!!! _  
  
Le vrai Tala: O_O''' SARAH? *fonce sur le soldat* x.X  
  
Sarah: *débarque* Eurk jsuis mouillé ak de leau saleuh! _ x.X  
  
Le vrai Tala: -_-'''  
  
Le soldat: *se leve*  
  
Sarah Tala: O_O''' ON A PO LES TABARNAK DE CRISS DE PATANTE POUR LE POGNER!!!  
  
Tala: _ FUYONS DANS CE CAS!!!  
  
Sarah: TALA YÉ LA LA SORTI!  
  
Tala: *suit* O_O  
  
Sarah: *sort du trou et voit maxou ak le gros smile*  
  
Tala: -_-'' *sort du trou*  
  
Maxou: donc on vous a entendu hurler comme des malade en particulier toi Sarah qi nest po dure a remarquer!!!  
  
Sarah: ¬¬'' *pogne maxou brusque pi prends la patante pour pogner leTala*  
  
Maxou: O_O''  
  
Chibi-Kai: CE MANGA SAPPELLE TALAMON!!!!  
  
Tala: è___É *frappe Chibi Kai* Jte hais jtai au cul!  
  
Chibi Kai: x.x ;_; Maxou!  
  
Maxou: TALA VILAIN GRACON! *lui criss un coup*  
  
Sarah: *pogne le tala--* VLA! ^^  
  
Tala: x_X SUPER!!  
  
Maxou: O_O''  
  
**des fusillades arrive ici**  
  
Maxou: FUYONS AUSSI VITE QUE LE LUMIÈRE MEME PLUS VITE! *kai dans les bras*  
  
Chibi Kai: ^^ po obligée de courir!!!!  
  
Tala: O_O''...  
  
Sarah: HELP US!  
  
Tala: *ses fait tirer dessus*  
  
Sarah: ;_; TALA!  
  
Tala: *tombe à terre* x_X  
  
Sarah: ;_;...  
  
Maxou: HISTOIRE DAMOUR CRUELLE ET PATHÉTIC _  
  
Sarah: ;_;...  
  
Tala: x_X...  
  
Sarah: Tala...  
  
Tala: *se leve comme de rien pi continue a courir*  
  
Sarah: _ TALA! POVE CAVE!  
  
Tala: Ctait le fun te faire pleurer! Pi sérieusement tu pleurais pour moi cool! ^^ *cours*  
  
Sarah: _ *continue a courir*  
  
Maxou Chibi Kai: Vla un abri!  
  
** se retrouvent dans un palais**  
  
Sarah: WOW LA CLASSE LES MUR EN OR! TOUT ENFIN EN OR!  
  
Tala: X3  
  
Maxou: -_-''  
  
Chibi-Kai: ON AUTRE LAID LABAS! O_O'' TALA EST LE GRAND CHEF DU RÉGIME! ?_?  
  
Tala: hé vi jsuis trop fort et sexy! X3  
  
Sarah: XD JAI ENVIE DLE DÉMOLIR TELLEMENT QUI COPIE LE TALA ORIGINAL!  
  
Maxou: ¬¬ jai une envie de démolit enfin pk po!  
  
Tala: Laisse les filles faire le boulot!  
  
Chibi Kai: ^^ Moi va démolir le vrai Tala!  
  
Tala: O_O'' *cours*  
  
Chibi Kai: *cours après*  
  
Maxou: Muwahaha *frappe le clone*  
  
Sarah: muwahaha *lassome*  
  
Le clone: x.X  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard...  
  
Le clone: XP *mort*  
  
Sarah Maxou: ^___^  
  
Chib Kai* Embarquer sur Tala*  
  
Tala: ¬¬'' t po lourd té meme po capable dmassomer!  
  
Chibi Kai: *se sen bizarre*  
  
Tala: O_O'' VA PO BURFER TOI LA!  
  
Chibi Kai: *se transforme en Kai tout court*  
  
Tala: X_X T LOURD!  
  
Kai: muwahahah! *lassome*  
  
Tala: XP  
  
Sarah: _ KAIIEUH!!!  
  
Maxou: GOOD JOB KAI! I LOVE YOU THE WAY YOU ARE!!  
  
Kai: ^^'' cool! X3  
  
Sarah: ;_; Mon TALA!  
  
Tala: X.X  
  
Maxou Kai: -_________________-'''  
  
Maxou: ^^ *se colle après Kai*  
  
Kai: O_O''' NOPE! _  
  
Tala: X.X  
  
Sarah: Tala... Tala... --'  
  
Le clone: *attaque Kai*  
  
Kai: O_O''' MON TABARNAK! *lassome* aussi faible que le vrai tala!  
  
Le clone: X.X  
  
Kai: Donne moi une gogosse pour le capturer!  
  
Maxou: pk vous dite po le vrai nom!  
  
TLM sauf Maxou: ¬_¬'' euh on sen souvient po pi c laid comme nom la honteuh!  
  
Maxou: _ *pitch la gogosse a ai dans face*  
  
Kai: _ oucheuh! *pogne le clone* MY JOB IS DONE HERE! SEE YA!  
  
Maxou: Attends moi kai *quitte ak Kai*  
  
Tala: XP *a terre*  
  
Sarah: Mon Tala pove toi! --'' *le supporte sur son dos*  
  
Maxou Kai: LODEUR APPROCHZ VOUS PO VOUS AVEZ ERRÉ DANS LES BOUCHE DÉGOUT!  
  
Sarah Tala: VOYEULE LES PROPRES!!  
  
Kai Maxou: mieux detre propres quetre crotté like you! ¬_¬..  
  
Tala: _ SO WHAT!!!  
  
Sarah: IT'S UR FAULT MAXOU! YOU KICKED ME IN THERE!  
  
Maxou: ^_^ YEAH! X3  
  
Sarah: ¬_¬''' THX!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: Yeah po été caller jpense ya que...  
  
Maxou: Sarah Tala! X3  
  
Tala: ¬_¬''' allez chez le diableuh...  
  
Sarah: NEVERMIND! IGNORE IGNORE!! _  
  
Kai: J'SUIS DEVENUE MOI MEME KAI! LE GRAND BO ET SEXY KAI! *fait un clin doeil*  
  
Maxou: ¬¬''' Aye la! vas-y po trop fort!...  
  
Kai: XD  
  
Sarah Tala: ... *ds leur coin mort de honte*  
  
Maxou: J'fais le pub les reviews ne seraient encore la po de refu! ^^ sur ce CHOW! au prochain chappie soit que c moi qui le fais ou Sarah! --' si jamais ona le courage! -- 


	7. Gladiateurs Déchainés

****

Maxou: ¬¬''' Aye la c koi la suite! Nan laisse moi d'viner! Les lions les mecs en armures ridicules! etc...?

****

Tala: -_-'''

****

Sarah: Euh deuh koi tu parles? Oui crois!

****

Kai: ¬_¬''' okaayyyyy! good!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** **

Gladiateurs Déchaînés

****

Sarah: ¬¬ ou a ton atterri cette fois ci? hein?

****

Kai: jai tu de lair a le savoir!

****

Sarah: jtai rien dmander cave!

****

Maxou: retire cque ta dit whouuu tu t laver?

****

Sarah: OUI!!! ARRRÊTTTEEE!!

****

Tala: …

****

Sarah: *s'arrête devant un kiosque*

****

Maxou: ¬¬ tu comptes acheter de vieille breloque!!!?!

****

Sarah: ben koi! Y fait pitié la monsieur qui les vend! Jachète po jlui donne de largent! ^^

****

Tala Kai Maxou: -___________-''' okayyyyy!

****

Sarah: ben koi *donne son argent*

****

Le monsieur: Oo''' HEY C PO DE LARGENT!

****

Sarah: è__É c koi le rap oui ce lest dla pure argent!

****

Maxou: petite parenthèse Sarah: C po de largent de cette époque il voulait dire! Donc on ferait mieux de fuir non?

****

Sarah: non po avant que jai raison de lui dire que c de largent ça! Heu 20$ c bcp surtout pour moi une personne qui na po de boulot! Je nai que 14 ans!!!!

****

Kai: ¬¬''' PAUMÉE!!!

****

Sarah: C DE LARGENT! VOUS VOYEZ PO CRISS!

****

Le monsieur: Oo'' DES SORCIERES!!

****

Sarah: ¬¬ JAI TU LAIR A ETRE UNE SORCIERE COLISS NON MAIS REGARDER MOI JSUIS UNE HUMAINE PO AU POUVOIR MAGIQUE JAI TU DE LAIR A AVOIR UN GIB NEZ ak UNE VÉRU NAAANN? RIGHT! JAI TU LA PO RATATINÉ

****

Maxou: -- jai un mauvais présentiments!

****

Kai: Oo' pk?

****

Maxou: parce que… Oo''

****

Tala: ¬¬'''

****

Sarah: AYE LA!! JEN A TU DE LAIR!

****

Les garde: *arrivent*

****

Les 4: Oo''' OUPS!

****

Sarah: ^^''' nan c moi qui devrait dire oups donc: OUPS! OO'' *cours*

****

Maxou: _''' STI DE CONNE! TOI PI TA GRANDE GUEULE!!!

****

Sarah: XD ACCIDENT!

****

Tala: OUAIS OUAIS ouais *cours* OO''

****

Kai: _ C PO DROLE SIBOUERE! *cours*

****

Les gardes: Attrapez les! Ce sont des bandit mais en plus de sorciers!!!!! È__É

****

Tala: HELP!

****

Sarah: CA C LA QUOTE DE LENNE SO NE LA LUI VOLE PO SON MOT!

****

Tala: ¬¬ fine…

*les gardes les rattrape*

****

Sarah: X_X *mise à terre par un garde qui la retient*

****

Tala: X_X *la tete écraser a terre par le pied dun garde*

****

Maxou: *les bras tordu par un garde* SALAUD!!! *se tort de douleur*

****

Kai: X.x *étrangler par le bras dun garde qui la retient* COLISS!!

****

Les gardes: Emmenons les devant lempira! Il va décidé de leur sort!

Rendu à destination…

****

Kai: X_X HEY! C KOI LE TRIP!!!

****

Tala: COLISS SI VOUS NOUS LACHEZ PO JVOUS FAIT REGRETTER!!!

****

Les 4: *attaché ensemble* ¬¬''

****

Sarah: *gueule* UN CLONE XD *rit*

****

Maxou: ¬¬'' *regarde le clone* muwahah c lui lempira méchant empreur cher gardeuh! *rit*

****

Tala: ¬¬'' merci c comme si je faisait rire dessus!

****

Kai: TROP NULLEUH!

****

L'empreur: SILENCE!!! *fru*

****

Les 4: ¬¬ cause t'jours…

****

L'empreur: _ quel insolence je les condamne a la cage au lion c a dire a la mort!!

Les 4: OO''' AIDE?

****

Tala: Oo'' J'suis trop bo pour mourir et trop jeune et trop sexy et trop…

****

Sarah: TAYEULE TALA!

****

Maxou Kai: oui TAYEULE tala! --

****

Sarah: NAN VEUX PO MOURIR!!! MAINTENANT JAI DES ANNÉES DVANT MOI A VIVRE! ;__;

****

Maxou: OO''

****

Les 4: *transporter au colisée*

****

Sarah: OO''' C KOI C ACCOUTREMENT! _ JSUIS TOUTE HABILLÉ EN TAS DE FÉRAILLES ROUILLÉ CHECKEZ KAN JBOUFE CA FAIT DES BRUIT!

****

Maxou: '''' des BRUIT GENANT!

****

Tala Kai: _ aye la c stupide comme accoutrement comment osez vous nous faire porter ça!? *sadressent au gardes*

****

Kai: J'AI DLAIR DUN TAPETTE CHECKER JAI UNE ROBE DE MÉTAL COMME ENRIQUE! EN GLADIATEUR TABARNAK!!!

****

Tala: _ c ki?

****

Le garde: ¬¬''' C ça que vous porte *leur pitch leur arme*

****

Sarah: Oo'' *a une épée lourd ak un bouclier*

****

Maxou: OO''' JAI JAMAIS UTILISÉ UN ARME DMA VIE!!!! *a une lance avec un filet* JSUIS UNE CHASSEUSE OU UNE GLADIATEUR MERDE CHECKEZ CQUE JAI EN POSSESSION!!!!!

****

Kai: OO''' COMMENT UN UTILISE UNE ÉPÉE PI UN BOUCLIER OTUT CE QUE JAI PU MANIER DMA VIE C UNE TOUPIE! X3

****

Tala: -_-''' c koi affaire la tabarnak vous étés con mous avoir donner ça! A koi ça va nous servir!

****

Kai Sarah Maxou: O_O'''''' MAUVAISE QUESTION!!!!

****

Le garde: à vous tuer entre vous!

****

Les 4: O_O''' NON!! *voient les lions sortir dla porte* HOLLY SHIT ON VA TERMINER EN BOUFFE A CHAT!

Kai: nan a chat féroce!!!

****

Tala: T_T NON!

Sarah: *se cache*

Maxou: _''' veut po!!!!!

Le garde: *les pousse dans le cotisée ak les lions et ferme la porte*

****

Les 4: OO''' HEY! *voient les lions!*

****

Les lions: brrr *bave de faim*

****

Kai: O_O'' HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Les spectateurs: TUER TUER!!!

****

Sarah: _ *tannée* VOYEULE CRISS DE BANDE DE SANS CŒUR!!!!

****

L'empare (le clone): ^^ ALORS CONTENT MAINTENANT!

****

Maxou: *point le clone* tu va le regretter!!!!!!!!!

****

Kai: O_O'' on lion lui court après , court*

****

Maxou: KAI!!!!!

****

Sarah: _ *cours partout comme une folle* COLISS C DURE DE COURIRE AK DES SOULIER AUSSI LOURD AK UNE JUPE DE MÉTAL!!!!! PI UN CASQUE QUI TE CACHE LA VU *enleve son casque pi le pitch sur maxou par accident*

****

Maxou: È__É *folle tente de tuer Sarah*

****

Sarah: hé! On est ami! *cours*

****

Kai: O_O''' *maintenant sur un lion* RESTE TRANKIL STI! Si je meur aujourd'hui jaurai connu la gloire!

****

Maxou: NAN LA HONTE EN MOURANT AK UN CASQUE STUPIDE DES BOTTES LOURDE ET UNE JUPE EN MÉTAL TABRNAK PI UNE CAPE KI ME FAIT BECHER STI AK DES LION FOU ENRAGÉE! _

****

Sarah: O_O'''' *cours* *décide de sa défendre* HAAAAAAA! *saute sur un lion pi le tue* O_O''' EURK JSUIS PLEINE DE SANG T_T DU SANG *s'évanouit*

****

Maxou: YOU'RE USELESS!

****

Sarah: X_X

****

Maxou: je vais te montrer le vrai esprit dun gladiateur *va tuer les autres lions*

****

Tala: YEAH JLAI TUÉ!

****

Maxou: C MOI POVE AVE *lassome seulement biensure --*

****

Tala: X_X

****

Kai: XD YEAH! PLUS DE TALA!

****

L'empreur: Vous avez survécu donc vous devez vous entre tué entre vous jusqua ce qui ne reste quine personne!!!

****

Kai: GOD!!!!!!!!

****

Maxou: J'EN AI ASSEZ!!! *pitch sa lance vers lempira qui tombe dans le coulisser* *se met devan lempira a terre* donc?

****

L'empreur: O_O'''

****

Maxou: *gros smile* *le capture* VLA VOTRE EMPREUR NES PLUS LA!!! LACHEZ NOUS OU JVOUS TUE TOUS!

****

Les spectateurs: *cours* O_O'''

****

Maxou: muwahahaha I'M THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Tala: te vente po trop ¬¬''

****

Sarah: X_X DU SANG DE LION!

****

Kai: XD CHECK LA LA NOWHERE EST ENCORE TROMATIZÉE! STI QUES CONNE!

****

Sarah: è__É *lui pitch le lion mort* AYE!

****

Kai: X_X C LOURD! _

****

Maxou: ¬¬''''' NMV!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Maxou: Yeah encore une fois jen sors gagnante! ^^

****

Tala: ¬¬'' Sarah vu que c toi qui a fait ce chap ;_; pk tu me fais jamais le héro?

****

Sarah: ¬¬ dont know!

****

Kai: _ AYE MOI ITOO!

****

Sarah: O_O''' *cours senfuit*

****

Kai Tala: *lui cours après*

****

Maxou: Bah okay jfais encore la pub ¬¬ sarah a tjrs eu le donc de se mettre dans la marde mmm…. En 2k **REVIEWS** ne seraient po de refue merci! ^^a la prochaine! *regarde Sarah K.O par Kai et Tala* -__-''' PARTIE SENSURÉE!!!!


End file.
